Sweet Surprises
by Sweet-kandi
Summary: CrissColfer  Friendship  Darren is on tour with the Glee cast. He decides he wants to surprise Chris, and he may just have the perfect idea to catch his best friend off guard.


Darren sighed as he made his way back to the dressing room. He ran his hand through his gel-slicked hair, and grimaced at the feel of his usually curly locks that were now pinned to his head.

The cast and crew were on their summer tour. Darren never usually feels this tired after performing, but it could have been the long hours.

He tried to shake off the feeling of tiredness. Or maybe it was just from bouncing around on stage and with the Warblers.

"Darren?" There was a muffled voice followed by a soft knock on the door. Darren gave the affirmative to come in. He smiled as he saw his best friend and on-screen boyfriend, Chris Colfer walk in.

"Hey, Chris, what's up?" Darren asked as he ran his hands through his hair while looking back in the mirror.

"Don't 'Hey, Chris' me, Darren!" Darren looked over to the taller man with a look of confusion. Why was he angry? "Why did you kiss me and on stage?"

"Oh, that. I just wanted to change it up a bit, you know? Besides, the fans are probably going to start a riot." Darren responded with a grin, before combing his hair back. He'd have to get the gel out in the shower.

"Well, it definitely was unexpected. I kind of like the surprises though. It keeps it fun!" Chris smiled at him before lazily waving to him.

"Hm." Darren hummed in agreement at Chris, his eyes never leaving the mirror. Chris rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I swear. Your eyes are going to burn if you keep staring at your reflection. Change into something comfortable. Everyone said they wanted to go out to celebrate another successful tour." Chris said as Darren turned around to face him. Darren gave Chris a huge smile.

"All right. Be there in a bit." Darren sighed as Chris left. Darren stood up and went to the small closet in the dressing room, and changed into comfortable clothes.

Darren had been having an internal battle with himself. Everyone in the cast had commented on how close Chris and Darren had gotten. Some of the girls had even asked if they were dating.

Darren shook his head at that. He and Chris were friends. After all, couldn't you love one of your best friends without everyone constantly asking if you're fuck buddies?

Answer: Nope! Sure the cast had made small jokes and they were only teasing. However, Darren couldn't help himself.

He wasn't exactly one to commit to what everyone says, but when Darren had kissed Chris, Darren felt some sort of satisfaction at seeing the shocked and sheepish look on his friend's face.

Darren smirked and praised himself mentally on a job well done for shocking Christopher Fucking Colfer. Just catching the usually calm and aware guy off guard was something to appreciate.

Seriously, the guy's an inspiration. After rummaging through his clothes, Darren had finally picked out something to wear. He walked quickly to where his friends were waiting.

GLEE

"What's up, Darren?" Lea asked with a worried expression. Darren looked at her like she had two heads. Seriously… either she was growing another head, or it was the alcohol he had been guzzling since coming to the bar.

"Nothing." Darren muttered hoping she would leave it. Though knowing Lea, no such luck.

"Please, and Chris is straight." Lea hissed next to him. Darren flinched at the noise since it was so close to his ear.

"Fine. I want to do something for Chris." Darren admitted, scratching his chin lightly. Lea blinked at him.

"Why?" Lea questioned in a curious voice. Darren didn't know whether it was him or the alcohol talking.

"Because. He's such a great guy. He deserves it, right?" Darren explained though he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do yet. He just knew he wanted to do something for him.

Lea looked at Darren thoughtfully for a few moments before smiling broadly at her friend.

"I have a great idea! It'll be fun for you and shock Chris!" Lea spoke in an excited squeal. Darren perked up at her tone, curiosity taking over him.

"Okay. Do tell. What's your plan?" Lea giggled at her friend's curiousness. Lea grinned and leaned in to whisper her brilliant idea to Darren.

Darren's eyes went wide before brightening, and Lea swore his eyes were shining brighter than the sun at this point.

Lea smiled in satisfaction as Darren thought over her idea. Darren gave his chin a thoughtful rub.

"That's a good idea. Chris would never expect that." Darren exclaimed with his usual goofy grin. Lea smirked at him.

"Well, of course, Darren dear. All of my ideas are good." Lea smiled smugly at him. Darren snorted.

"Really? What about the petting zoo? You had three goats chasing after you." Darren argued while resting his head on his arms.

Lea saw the mischievous gleam in the young man's eyes. Lea glared at him.

"All right. Well, maybe they're not _all _good. And that was terrifying! All I wanted was to pet them. They didn't have to chase me." Lea pouted, and Darren chuckled.

"They were angry that you wouldn't give them your pants. They wanted food." Darren smirked at Lea, who was currently cringing at the memory, and glared at him.

"Hobbit." Lea teased with a smile before going back to her martini.

"Love you, too, Lea." Darren sighed as he thought of a way to put his idea into action.

GLEE

The cast was all crowded around in one of their hotel rooms. They had just finished their last tour in their last city. They were quite content to be able to rest before they had to go back to finish filming Glee, season 3.

Chord grimaced at the chord change on his guitar. He slowly started tuning it as everyone else was lazing about.

The girls wanted to go shopping and were making plans. Mark was stretched out on the couch taking a nap. Harry was swaying slowly to music along with Kevin. Chris was stretched out on the bed next to Chord, reading a book.

Chord strummed some of the strings on the guitar, and scowled as he tuned it again. After one more time, Chord finally found the right sound he wanted.

Chord started playing the guitar slowly and lazily just as Darren burst in the room with his pink sunglasses on his head.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence." Lea smirked at Darren. Darren grinned at her, before making his way to stand by the bed.

"Sorry. I needed to do something important." Darren said fished into his pocket for something. Mark scoffed at him.

"Unless you were raiding girls' dressing rooms, we don't care." Mark joked from his place on the couch. That comment warranted him a hit to the stomach by Naya.

"No, but this is way better." Darren grinned before poking Chris. When Chris didn't even look up, Darren pouted and rolled him over onto his back with his foot. Chris glared at him.

"What?" Chris tried his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he marked his page in the book. Darren grinned as his eyes shone.

"I have decided, Chris." Darren smiled at Chris' confused expression.

"Decided what?" Chris questioned with a slim eyebrow raised. Most of the cast members were looking at the scene before them with curiosity.

"I decided that I could no longer be apart from the one I love. So, I'm getting married." Darren announced proudly.

He laughed internally at everyone's shocked expressions. Lea was the only one who looked like she was trying to hold back giggles.

"T-to who?" Chris stuttered in shock. He was even more shocked when Darren got down on one knee.

"To you, of course! Christopher Paul Colfer, you are my man and my inspiration! I'd be honored to be your husband!"

Darren pulled out a blue Ring Pop and presented it to Chris. Darren's grin grew only goofier as Chris let what Darren said sink in.

"…A ring pop? Oh, you can do better than that, Dare." Chris looked down at Darren with a smirk.

"Hey, I wouldn't complain, it matches your eyes. Sometimes. So, will you be my husband?" Darren asked as he moved the candy in front of Chris's face.

"Do I get to keep the ring pop?" Chris asked, eyeing the treat before looking at Darren. Darren nodded.

"Sure. If you want." Darren said. He really hoped Chris would say yes soon; his legs were killing him. Chris grinned.

"Alright! I'll marry you!" Chris exclaimed, taking the ring pop and putting it in his mouth.

Darren laughed at how young he looked, sucking on the candy. Chris wrapped his arm around Darren's shoulder, as the cast members congratulated them on their 'engagement.'

"You're such a little dork, Darren." Chris smirked at him when everyone went back to what they were doing before. Darren grinned at him, and batted his lashes at him in a flirtatious way.

"But you love me, anyway?" Darren asked, his grin widening. Chris smirked before pecking him on the cheek. Darren's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, you and all of your sweet surprises."


End file.
